In Memory of You
by austlly394
Summary: 9/11/01, Ally lost a very important family member. Now it's 20 years later, and Austin and Ally are expecting a baby boy. Ally remembers the day so clearly. Where she was. How it happened. The memorial. And everything in between. NEVER FORGET 9/11. One-shot. Rated T.


**Author's note: so I was in Spanish, going through my notes in my phone and I realized that I had a one-shot to write about 9/11. Well, here I am, 7:34 PM, writing it. And now it's 7:39, stupid procrastination. Okay, I'll start writing.**

 **Now, I'm not gonna get too much into it, but I was 1, turning 2 in 13 days, year old. I don't remember a thing. But, May of this year, in my Modern World History class, we watched a documentary about the planning and the attacks. It was over a span of 3 weeks. Quite traumatizing but interesting. I learned so much and would talk with my Gram for more information.**

 **Never forget.**

 **Here's my newest one-shot, "In Memory of You" I don't own "Austin and Ally"**

Ally's POV

I remember that day too well. He was my best friend. Sure, I was 4 when it happened, but Uncle Rhett was my favorite person. He would always talk me to the park and buy me ice cream. My mother's brother. I loved him so much.

My dad left when I was one. Uncle Rhett moved in to our small Brooklyn apartment. He was my fatherly figure. We did everything together. Even shared a birthday. He would bring me to dance class and watch. He said goodbye and see you soon on my first day of pre-school, September, 4, 2001.

Who knew we would only have 5 more, goodbyes.

No one did.

Floor 94, North Tower.

"Thinking about your uncle?" Austin puts his arm around me. I cry into his chest.

"I loved him so much." I say.

 _20 Years Ago No One's POV_

 _Ally woke up one September Tuesday. It was her 5_ _th_ _day of pre-school and so was excited. She met a guy named Dez and they became friends._

 _"_ _Goodbye, Uncle Rhett. I love you so much." Ally said hugging her uncle so tight._

 _"_ _I love you too, Allyson Rhett Dawson."_ _He gives Ally a kiss on the head and Penny drives her to school._

 _At 8:15, Rhett James Dawson arrives at work._

 _Floor 94, North Tower._

 _"_ _Good morning, Ally." The teacher, Miss Murphy said._

 _"_ _Good morning, Miss Murphy." Smart for her age._

 _Ally takes a seat next to Dez. He's drawing outside the lines._

 _"_ _Dez, inside the lines." Ally shows Dez._

 _"_ _No!" Dez scribbles and makes a mess._

 _"_ _Oh, Dez." Ally laughs._

 _8:42 AM_

 _Boom._

 _But they had no idea at the elementary school. Or anywhere besides lower Manhattan._

 _Nothing happened._

 _Everything continued._

 _As if it was nothing._

 _But then Ally realized something._

 _Her uncle worked in the North Tower._

 _"_ _Miss Murphy, where did the plane hit?" Ally asked._

 _"_ _I think the around the 9_ _th_ _through the 95_ _th_ _floor."_

 _Ally starts to cry into her teacher._

 _"_ _Ally, what's wrong?" Miss. Murphy says hugging Ally._

 _"_ _Uncle Rhett works floor 94." Ally cries even harder. She knows he's not alive anymore._

 _"_ _Oh, Ally. Do you want to go home?" Miss. Murphy said. She knows how much Rhett means to Ally._

 _"_ _Yes." She cries._

 _Minutes later, Penny comes in tears. She picks up her daughter and leave._

 _Present Time Ally's POV_

"Austin, he's coming." I say. Yeah, I'm pregnant with our first child, a boy. And now I'm fully in labor.

Austin drives me to the hospital. Soon, I am in a room with doctors. And I already know our sons name.

 _20 Years Ago No One's POV_

 _4 year old Ally sat in the front of the church. She was crying harder than her mom. She knew what death was. She knew that she wouldn't see her uncle again. There last goodbye._

 _Forever._

 _10 Years Ago Ally's POV_

 _Mom and I walk over to the memorial. A million people are here. Both dead and alive. We walk over to, "Rhett James Dawson born, June 14, 1975. Died, September 11, 2001." I start to cry. He was my best friend._

 _"_ _I think about you every day, Uncle Rhett." I feel something. As if it was windy. But it's not. He's here. And I know it._

 _My mom puts a hand on my shoulder, "He's here."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _Present Time No One's POV_

Ally stares at her baby boy.

"Ally, I know what you want to name him. Go ahead." Austin said.

"Rhett James Dawson Moon." I say. I kiss my son. I kiss Rhett's head.

Years Later No One's POV

Rhett knew who Uncle Rhett was. Every September 11, Ally reminds Rhett who he was named after. They go to the memorial and think. Think about everything.

Rhett and his sister Riley always thought about Uncle Rhett. Ally made sur of that. And when it was Rhett's 10th birthday, that day was special. They never forgot Rhett James Dawson.

He was a great man.

A loving father to Ally.

And the best uncle ever.

 **Yeah, it's sad but, I love it. I hope you did too.**

 **Never forget 9/11**

 **Forever.**

 **Review it up.**


End file.
